It's Gonna Rain!
by I Like Sushi
Summary: A mysterious, haunted lake? No such thing! At least that's what Soujirou and Misao thought before they almost died drowning in it. Luckily, they they managed to live but they had switched bodies during the accident.


**Disclaimer- dun own RK so dun sue!**

**Advice about Life from Yours Truely**

**Stop da Arguing!**

Ya know what's da best solution ta stop ya parents from arguin' with each other? Well I gotta great story ta tell you! One day while I was sittin' on da couch, watchin' Cartoon Network (XD) 'n eatin' junk food, my two parents kept arguin' 'bout somethin'. I dunno exactly what it was 'cause I was too busy watch' powerpuff girls, but anywho! Ta stop them from yellin' each other, since they were interuptin' _my watch da T.V 'n eat junk food time_, I suddenly say ta them, "Guess what! I know how babies are made!" My parents stopped yellin' at one another 'n looked at meh funny. I just grinned 'n said, "Ya see, males have these wormy things in their groin called sperms 'n da females have eggs in theirs. Ya conbine da two 'n ya make a baby! Or two! If they're twins. Dat's how ya made me, right?" Then I ended my lesson of da day with a big grin. And so my plan worked! They didn't argue for the rest of the day. In fact, they were rilly quiet. (:D)

* * *

**It's Gonna Rain!**

_**Call Me Baka**_

**Who Stole my Bra!**

_**A young boy about three years old walks five feet behind a woman. She is young woman with beautiful, long brown hair trailing behind her, but her eyes are cold. The boy's eyes wanders around the surrounding area that seemed to be unfamiliar to him. He shivers from cold air and the rain water that soaks him. The night is dark and damp with rainand only the light poles are around to help navigate their way. **_

_**"W-where are we go-going...mother?" the boy cries out hesitantly to the woman, but she does not respond to his call, nor looks back at him. Though she does not reply, the boy remains silent.**_

_**After several minutes of walking, the mother and son stop at a small house with a farm. The mother closes her umbrella and then walks up towards the door, knocking on it loudly as if she was angry. "Open the damn door!" she yells out loud, her voice fuming. She didn't care if she had to wake up the whole town. The boy becomes frighten as to what would happen next.**_

_**As the door opens and anold woman appears in the doorway, her hair disordered and an angry expression upon her wrinkled face. "What do you want at this time of the night!" she yells at the boy's mother.**_

_**"Soujirou, come here," the mothercommanded the boy in a strict tone. The boy did as he is told and walks up besides his mother. The old woman looks at him, her face clueless.**_

_**"I've come to bring you your grandchild, old lady," she replies as she shoves the little boy into the house, "He's yours now. Congratulations." She says sarcastically.**_

_**The old woman looks bewildered. "W-what!" she starts to raise her tone at the woman, "Who thehellare you! I have no grandchild! Take him away!"**_

_**"It's too late. Blame it on your son, old hag," the boy's mother says, turning around and whipping her hair pompously. Before the old woman could say another word, the mother reopens her umbrella and walks hastily away, disappearing into the dark of the night.**_

* * *

_Sometimes..._

_When people look at me, they always say: "What an adorable little boy!"_

_"He's so kind, polite, and generous."_

_"I wish I had a son like that."_

_That's a compliment anyone would love to hear. Anyone, but me. People tend to judge me by mostly what they see, and unfortunately, my appearance lacks all meaning to my true inner self. What they see and what they think are only false assumptions. I am not that adorable, good little boy in which they call me. Because inside, I am really the opposite._

_Kind, polite and generous... That is what I show to everyone, but only out of force. The truth is, inside…I am everything, but kind, polite, or generous. A demon grows inside me everyday. Therefore, I always hide it by forcing myself to be perfect as I can get. My classmates in school call me weird because I smile every day, every hour, every second, and every single time. I can't help it. My smile is the only mask that hides my inner demons from everyone else. I can never let it show._

_I really get sick hearing these compliments. I get depressed every time I hear it. Knowing what I am and knowing what I am not makes it harder to hide this "demon" that lingers beneath my mask from those around me._

_The worst praise for me to hear them saying is wishing that they had a son like me. When I first heard it, I laughed. If everyone wanted me as their son then **why** did my birth parents did abandoned me? Tell me that._

* * *

**_"WAKE UP DUMMY!"_**

A sudden slap on my head woke me up. It seems like I was just sleeping.

I was shocked at first, but I was so exhausted that I didn't really manage to show any startled movement. Slowly, I opened my eyes to see what the problem was. Apparently, the problem's face growled right into mine. Lifting my head off my desk, I turned to face to face with what I dreaded to see. It was Makimachi Misao, looking at me with a very angry face.

"Hello Makimachi-san. Is there something troubling you?" I asked her with a smile on my face. I may dislike her, but I am always friendly and polite towards her, no matter how much she is rude towards me.

I smiled at her innocently. It seems the nicer I am to her, the more I get her mad. I think it's kind of fun. In fact, I saw two veins popped from her forehead. If she gets any angrier, I think I'm going to crack up laughing.

"YOU!" she says, her wrath fuming higher and higher it seems. She presses her pointer finger to my chest, "Seta! I can't believe you did this! I swear on my parents' grave that I will get my sweet revenge on you and **_trust me_**! I'll be worse than **_THIS_**!"

I blinked once and I blinked twice. I admit, I have done some mean stuff to her over the years, but his time, I have no clue in what she was talking about. It's probably something really horrible because I've never seen her this mad before. Unless this is the time of the month for her. PMSing. I shuddered at the thought.

"But Makimachi-san," I continue to smile, "I really have no clue why you are mad. It must be something that you thought I did, I assume?"

Her left hand pointed out the window, her fierce eyes still didn't leave me. And so I walked over to the window to see what was up. The sun's light ray first blinded me, but I took a second glance and saw clearly why she was so mad. I admit, I would be too. _If,_ I was a girl.

On the school's flag pole was a pink Hello Kitty bra waving from the wind. It was the end of the day and everyone was going home. I watched as they left to go outside into the area where the bra was sitting on top. The first person who saw it was Yukishiro Enishi. He had also immediately burst out laughing and pointed to it. He yelled it out loud and informed everyone about it. I could hear the laughing from everyone up here and I'm on the third story of the school.

Hearing the loud laughing, Makimachi-san quickly ran over to my side and looked down. Seeing the scene below, she immediately freaked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She pulled the blue hair on her head while running around the room screaming, "MY LIFE IS OVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER! Thanks, to YOU!" She snapped at me.

I interrupt her and said, "I told you, I didn't do it."

While stomping up to me, she continued, "I leave my clothes in P.E. for **ONE MINUTE** and it's gone. YOU STOLE IT DIDN'T YOU!"

I stayed calm. There wasn't anything for me to get mad about. I stood there, trying to remember if I was part of this bra-stealing-crime.

_**F L A S H B A C K**_

_"Hey Soujirou, you hate that Makimachi girl don't you?" Sagara Sanosuke asked me as we were walking home, Himura Kenshin along side him._

_"Hate is a strong word Sagara-san. I think of Makimachi-san as an anathema, antagonism, repugnance, or malignity_,_" I replied._

_"She's a what?" Sagara-san clearly didn't understand._

_Himura-san smiled with a sweat drop falling. "Soujirou, that's a little harsh, don't you think?"_

_I chuckled, "What ever do you mean Himura-san? I was just speaking nicely about her as I can get."_

_Sanosuke looked at both of us. He didn't have a clue what we were talking about. He started to break back into the discussion, "So you don't mind if I play a little joke on her, ne?"_

_I smiled, "Sagara-san, I have absolutely no power in your tricks. Do as you wish."_

_**E N D . O F . F L A S H B A C K**_

Oh, yes. Now I remember. But at least I didn't any part in this. Again, I smile at her and said, "I didn't do anything. I was in math class when you were in P.E. There's got to be a mistake, Makimachi-san. Are you saying that undergarment on that flag pole is yours?"

Her face is bright red, "WHO'D YA THINK! IF IT WASN'T MINE, I WOULDN'T BE THIS MAD, WOULD I!"

I remain smiling, "Well... By looking at it, the bra size seemed a little too big for you so I thought it was somebody else."

That last comment sure made it worse. Makimachi-san's temper is flaring out at me without warning. She attempts to punch me in the face, but I quickly duck out of the way. But she didn't stop right there. She was persistent and determined to hurt me in any possible way. Her left leg was about to kick me in the stomach, but I block her leg easily with my hand. She tries punching me again, but this time, five punches in a round. I manage to block all of them, but the last one kind of hurt.

So for about five minutes, we fought with each other like enemy to enemy in those Chinese films. Both of us didn't back down until my watch turned four 'o clock and the alarm beeped. I turn to look at my watch and at that second, I remember I had to be home at exactly four to do my after school chores. No matter how much I wanted to stay and gain victory over Makimachi, I knew that I had to go right that moment or I'd get in trouble with my family.

Quickly doing one last dodge from one of Makimachi-san's kick, I quickly ran out of the classroom. My last message, I shouted, "If you want revenge, talk to Sagara-san!"

* * *

**Call Me Baka :**

Ok, so dis first chapteh is pretty short. I'll make it longer in future chaptehs. Da next chapteh deals with Misao's past 'n then da plot takes place after dat! Dis story took me a long time ta develope. Tryin' ta make a good introduction was hard. First I wanted ta make Soujirou 'n his mother visit da dad's side of da family. But then I changed it ta Soujirou's inner feelin's 'bout his life. But then I combined da two ideas. Do ya think it's betteh dat way?

Anywho, findin' a name suitable for dis story was daaaamn hard! My first choice was True Song. But then I changed it ta Listen to my Heart but I thought dat was corny. Afteh thinkin' a lot, I decided ta change it ta Hurt like You, a Linkin Park song but dat sounded a 'lil too angsty. Then I changed it ta It's Gonna Rain 'cause dat's one of my favorite Rurouni Kenshin song. But then I changed it back ta True Song. It keeps goin' on from there. But in da end, I kept it ta It's Gonna Rain. Do y'all think dat was a good choice? Review 'n tell meh!

'N one more thing! Ya'll probably thinkin' Soujirou is OOC 'cause he's mean but has anyone ever seen inside his real mind before? Who knows, he might be kinda mean inside but is nice onda ouside. Think 'bout dat!


End file.
